


Over The Edge

by Phantom_of_Fenrir



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_of_Fenrir/pseuds/Phantom_of_Fenrir
Summary: A young man winds up in Slugterra after an accident; now he has to find a way home - especially after Blakk finds out about said home.





	Over The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like how the older version was doing, so I deleted that version and started from scratch... though some elements still made it through. Please, let me know what you think!

I wandered around my house for a while, as was normal for a Sunday evening. In a rare moment of reprieve, school hadn't given any homework out that had to be done by tomorrow, meaning (in my mind) that I was home free... not that I actually had anything entertaining to do.

I had played some Fallout for a while before getting bored of that, followed by some snacking (I know I was trying to cut down, but come on!), and some light reading of some favorite stories, both on paper and digitally. When not even that was able to satisfy my boredom, I eventually went to find my little sister to bug the crap out of her (as he older brother, it's kinda my job).

As I approached the family room, I heard what sounded like voices, and... laser guns firing?

I exited the hallway and turned to find my sister sitting on the couch, watching... some sort of cartoon where the characters were... firing small creatures at each other?

"Uh... Sarah? What the heck is that?"

"Slugterra!" She chirped happily, only sparing me a quick glance before her attention was stolen by the show again. "It's mostly reruns, but it's really cool!"

"And they're shooting... _slugs_ at each other?"

"Yeah! They transform when fired, and they have really cool abilities!"

"Uh-huh..." I nodded slowly. "Well, they're cute, at least... but... why are they fighting in a cave?"

"That's Slugterra! An entire world beneath our feet, made up of ninety-nine caverns!"

"If there was an entire world made up of caves like that, wouldn't the planet implode from the stress of holding up the surface?"

My sister opened her mouth to answer, but a sudden rumbling turned whatever she was about to say into a shriek of terror. "An earthquake?!"

I stumbled, almost falling over before my back hit the TV - just as a flash of light outside the windows blinded me, followed by the painful sensation of electricity coursing through me from the TV I was touching.

"J-Jay!" I heard Sarah shriek before everything went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke with a groan, my vision swimming as my head pounded.

"Ugh... what hit me, a train?" I groaned as I sat upright and shook my head to clear my vision. Unfortunately, this just seemed to make things worse, causing spots to appear before my eyes.

I waited for the dizzy spell to pass before trying to stand up, resulting in me stumbling around like a drunken toddler. I was forced to lean up against a tree to stop from falling over.

I slowly slid down the trunk so I was leaning up against it, waiting for my dizziness to pass so I could begin functioning again. As I waited, however, I checked myself over with my sense of touch (one of the few senses that seemed to be working right now). Still had all my fingers and limbs, and as far as I could tell, my hoodie and jeans still seemed intact.

When my vision finally cleared, I stumbled to my feet and began shakily walking... though I paused again after only a few steps as I realized it wasn't trees all around me.

"What in the world...?"

I did a slow 360-degree turn, taking in the view. All around me was a forest of giant blue mushrooms, some vines crisscrossing above my head while other plants crowded the ground. Up above them all, was an oppressive ceiling of grey stone - I was underground.

I paused as that thought sunk in. Underground... giant mushrooms, like the ones I'd seen on TV... No way. There was no way I was in Slugterra. How would something like that even happen?

A sudden shifting in my hood snapped me out of my thoughts, followed by the sudden introduction of a small weight to my shoulder. I slowly looked over to see a small, purple creature, with a cream-colored underbelly and four black spots between its eyes in the shape of a square. It stared at me for a few seconds before _smiling_ and letting out a happy chirp.

That was the last thing I saw before my world faded to black as I fainted.


End file.
